the Monk vs the Shaman king & his fincee
by Tala Is Shining
Summary: special edition for Holygirl. please read and review. other peaple may read it to. a 3 chapter story hih
1. Chapter 1

Zeke yoh asakura: heyy you guys… this is a special edition. For a msn friend. Hope you like it. her name is Holygirl. You must read her story and review as well. Its funny. Bye read and review

**Originaly letter from the auther**

Chapter 1: a monk comes to town

Yoh sat next to anna and anna said: ' yoh, can you do something for me?' she asked realy gentle, and soo nice. That you realy want to scared off. ' Afcourse Anna, what do you want to bring it to you my dare': said yoh. Yoh looked at her, with a white face. Because he new what she was gonna to ask. ' okay i want this, a cola, a choclate, some little fishes': said anna, and she go on, when she was finaly done she said:' okay Yoh you may go now.' And orderd him to go.

When she was alone, someone appeared next to her. And go sit to. ' so what are you doing here, ' said Anna with one face to him. ' so, dont you met your brother husband right. And the shamanking?' said Hao.

'The only reason, that you are the shamanking are, is that Yoh it not maked to you. ' said Anna.

Before anybody it nows, was hao and anna kissing on the bench. Hao hands goes through Anna's cheek. 'What are you doing, i have with yoh, understond': said Anna when she pussed Hao away, to broke the kiss.

' Hey come on, Anna. You want to marry the shamanking right? I am the shamanking' said hao depressed to Anna.

&&&&

While Anna and Hao dicuse about something. Comes a guy out of the tree, and see how Hao and Anna talk to each other. ( behind the tree) and thinking, of a plane to make that lovely girl to him…

When Hao wants to get up. When he get pushed by the boy. ' Hey, thats not nice you now' said Hao. Yoh comes a few min later, when he saw Hao and a boy fighting. ' Heyy whats here going on.' Said yoh, while he walked to Anna. ' okay stop fighting you to, it realy hate fully' : said Anna.

Zeke yoh asakura: sorry. Dont no more. Hopefully it is good for now. Bye 

**See you later. Please read and review. Fun**

**Origanaly postes from the auther zeke yoh asakura**


	2. Chapter 2: who gets anna?

Chapter 2: Who gets Anna?

Hao and the guy still fighting, when yoh somthing says:' hey you, '

'Who me, or that guy?': said Hao. ' No, that guy, You are a monk right?' : said Yoh against him. ' Yes, that am i, my name is miroku. And i am proud to be it.: said Miroku with a selfish face towards the asakura twinbrothers. ' You shal not getting Anna, you hate full monk': said Hao.

' Wait……. No one getts, Anna because she is my Fiancee' said Yoh. The monk Miroku came to him. And said:' your just a little weak Shaman'. ' Dont say that he is weak, that is you, and second. No body makes my brother shy': said Hao with a furius face.

later. When the long fight between miroku and yoh, hao is ended. Goes Anna towards the Asakura residence. But she was stoped by Miroku, 'so where are you going to? ': said Miroku while he was take Anna hand. ' Don't hold my hand, ': said Anna, but before Miroku slaped anna towards his face. And hit his cheek.

Yoh and hao, was looking at Miroku and Anna.' Come on, i now that you want me': said Miroku.

There was a storm of wind, and Miroku and Anna, was dissapeard…

' its your fault ': said yoh against hao. ' No, its your fault, its your fiancee.': said hao

**Zeke yoh asakura: omg omg, this is a realy short chap…. Sorry… i was already late for the update.. and now… i am realy short chap… sooo sorry… anyway see you.**

**Please read and review again…**

**Big hugs and kisses on the cheek.. from the auther zeke yoh asakura**


	3. Chapter 3: the easy catch to get anna ba

Melody and kelsy kim duister: heyy. I am the same person i only changed my name… okay lets do the story…

Chapter 3: the easy catch to get anna back?

There where 2 hours past by. And still no Anna… yoh couldnt now find her, and now he is getting realy worried. He didnt even now where he most begin. And he walks slowly away while he thought:' where could i find anna. Maybe she is… no, or maybe she is…'. He gets the shivers when he thought about those things. He walked farther.. but he couldnt find her. And goes home. ' men, where is Anna, i have realy searched everywhere': said yoh against himself. And when he was finaly home. He heard somebudy yelling from the house and runs towards it. ' Help. Please somebudy help': yelled anna. Yoh runs quik inside the house, and he saw anna lying on the couch.

'yoh finaly. Where was you.'? Said anna when she cried from the pain. She was with all the tears on her face realy being red.

yoh:' i am gomen anna, i was searching for you'.

But before yoh couldnt say anything more, comes a other boy inside. It was hao.

Yoh:' hao! What are you doing here'.

Hao:' sorry yoh, i want to take the boy with me'.

Yoh:' what do you mean?'

Hao:' i mean, i will kill that basterd. 1: because he toched anna, 2: i had thos guys.'

Yoh: 'but it is my anna, she is my fiancee.'

Yoh:' what do you mean with touching her?'

Siad yoh while he facing anna. And now he see it. how Miroku touches anna by all thos hatefull things. Or how yoh it cals where only he may come.

Yoh:' dont worry anna, we will save you!'

Miroku:' so you think that'! while he comes off anna

Anna:' what do you mean we?'

Yoh:' nvm, come on.'

Yoh:' oversoul ! amidamaru!'

Hao:' spirit of fire!'

Miroku:' mike oversoul!'

( to make a long fight become short, yoh attacks miroku and before he can do anything is his oversoul gone. And hao uses his spirit of fire, and caught him, and burn him to hell and is dead)

Hao:' maybe next time, someday i will get you, anna'.

And hao dissapeard. In a holl of flames

( anna pov)

'that was so sweet of them, ' i thought. And i walks over to yoh.

Anna:' soo, what are we going to do now.'

Yoh:' i dont now, '

Normal pov)

Anna and yoh where become closer to each other, and kisses realy sweet.

Anna:' Asakura yoh, i love you,'

Yoh:' Kyoyma anna. I love you to'.

**The end..**

**Hope you enjoined the story bye..**


	4. Chapter 4: whoa he is not dead!

Melody and kelsy kim duister: heyy, sorry it took to a long update.. but my msn friend, want that i go one with this story. Soo i do the last 2 chapters to.. have fun,

Disclaimer: i do not own shamanking but i want it well, but i do own the monk miroku. Hih

Story: a 5 chapter story

Chapter 4: whoa. He is not dead?

While anna and yoh where kissing each other became behind the couch something. A farmillar boy… he wacthed anna kissing yoh. And he wanted that kiss, but he has a lot of pain from the oversoul from yoh, and the spirit of fire from hao. He was trying to get on his feet but he failed. But that was a good thing..

Girl: ' hello, is sombudy there?'

Anna: 'yes, i am here'.

Yoh:' me to..oo how are you'?

Girl: ' me.. my name is sango'.

Behind the couch heard miroku a voice who he nows. But couldnt think of it…

Anna: ' so, and what bring you here.'

Sango: ' now i came for my fiance'

Yoh: 'fiance, but who is that then?'

Sango: ' now, his name is Miroku'

Anna: 'o, hmm… now then there is a little problem'

Sango: '? What wrong then..'

Yoh: ' well, its hard to explain'.

Yoh, Anna, and Sango go both towards the living room. And there just sitting peacfully, but there still dont now that Miroku still lived.

Miroku's thoughts: 'whoa.. now i reconice the voice its. Its sango. But what is she doing here. Doenst must go to somewhere. Owell, its a goodthing that they dont now it yet… but what shall i say when they discouverd.. whoa its hard.. i shal listen what they saying.

Yoh: ' okay.. well, anna and i where sitting on a cough in the park and….

(Flash)

Yoh sat next to anna and anna said: ' yoh, can you do something for me?' she asked realy gentle, and soo nice. That you realy want to scared off. ' Afcourse Anna, what do you want to bring it to you my dare': said yoh. Yoh looked at her, with a white face. Because he new what she was gonna to ask. ' okay i want this, a cola, a choclate, some little fishes': said anna, and she go on, when she was finaly done she said:' okay Yoh you may go now.' And orderd him to go.

When she was alone, someone appeared next to her. And go sit to. ' so what are you doing here, ' said Anna with one face to him. ' so, dont you met your brother husband right. And the shamanking?' said Hao.

'The only reason, that you are the shamanking are, is that Yoh it not maked to you. ' said Anna.

Before anybody it nows, was hao and anna kissing on the bench. Hao hands goes through Anna's cheek. 'What are you doing, i have with yoh, understond': said Anna when she pussed Hao away, to broke the kiss.

' Hey come on, Anna. You want to marry the shamanking right? I am the shamanking' said hao depressed to Anna.

&&&&

While Anna and Hao dicuse about something. Comes a guy out of the tree, and see how Hao and Anna talk to each other. ( behind the tree) and thinking, of a plane to make that lovely girl to him…

When Hao wants to get up. When he get pushed by the boy. ' Hey, thats not nice you now' said Hao. Yoh comes a few min later, when he saw Hao and a boy fighting. ' Heyy whats here going on.' Said yoh, while he walked to Anna. ' okay stop fighting you to, it realy hate fully' : said Anna.

(End flash)

Yoh: ' so that happined.'

Anna :' and then…

(Flash)

Hao and the guy still fighting, when yoh somthing says:' hey you, '

'Who me, or that guy?': said Hao. ' No, that guy, You are a monk right?' : said Yoh against him. ' Yes, that am i, my name is miroku. And i am proud to be it.: said Miroku with a selfish face towards the asakura twinbrothers. ' You shal not getting Anna, you hate full monk': said Hao.

' Wait……. No one getts, Anna because she is my Fiancee' said Yoh. The monk Miroku came to him. And said:' your just a little weak Shaman'. ' Dont say that he is weak, that is you, and second. No body makes my brother shy': said Hao with a furius face.

later. When the long fight between miroku and yoh, hao is ended. Goes Anna towards the Asakura residence. But she was stoped by Miroku, 'so where are you going to? ': said Miroku while he was take Anna hand. ' Don't hold my hand, ': said Anna, but before Miroku slaped anna towards his face. And hit his cheek.

Yoh and hao, was looking at Miroku and Anna.' Come on, i now that you want me': said Miroku.

There was a storm of wind, and Miroku and Anna, was dissapeard…

' its your fault ': said yoh against hao. ' No, its your fault, its your fiancee.': said hao

(end flash)

sango:' whoa, thats not like miroku.'

Yoh:' wait there is more…

Flash)

There where 2 hours past by. And still no Anna… yoh couldnt now find her, and now he is getting realy worried. He didnt even now where he most begin. And he walks slowly away while he thought:' where could i find anna. Maybe she is… no, or maybe she is…'. He gets the shivers when he thought about those things. He walked farther.. but he couldnt find her. And goes home. ' men, where is Anna, i have realy searched everywhere': said yoh against himself. And when he was finaly home. He heard somebudy yelling from the house and runs towards it. ' Help. Please somebudy help': yelled anna. Yoh runs quik inside the house, and he saw anna lying on the couch.

'yoh finaly. Where was you.'? Said anna when she cried from the pain. She was with all the tears on her face realy being red.

yoh:' i am gomen anna, i was searching for you'.

But before yoh couldnt say anything more, comes a other boy inside. It was hao.

Yoh:' hao! What are you doing here'.

Hao:' sorry yoh, i want to take the boy with me'.

Yoh:' what do you mean?'

Hao:' i mean, i will kill that basterd. 1: because he toched anna, 2: i had thos guys.'

Yoh: 'but it is my anna, she is my fiancee.'

Yoh:' what do you mean with touching her?'

Siad yoh while he facing anna. And now he see it. how Miroku touches anna by all thos hatefull things. Or how yoh it cals where only he may come.

Yoh:' dont worry anna, we will save you!'

Miroku:' so you think that'! while he comes off anna

Anna:' what do you mean we?'

Yoh:' nvm, come on.'

Yoh:' oversoul ! amidamaru!'

Hao:' spirit of fire!'

Miroku:' mike oversoul!'

( to make a long fight become short, yoh attacks miroku and before he can do anything is his oversoul gone. And hao uses his spirit of fire, and caught him, and burn him to hell and is dead)

(end flash)

sango:' whoa..i cant believe this.. oo when i get that fiance'.

Yoh:' maybe that a little hard, but i will get it.'

Anna who was listen and didnt say anything must cry now…

Melody and kelsy kim duister: heyy hope you like this update. And you see somethings from the last 3 chap.. bye read and nice review 


	5. Chapter 5: the end of miroku

**Chapter 5: miroku's end. ( complete)**

**Sango was try to cheer anna a little up.. but by that she began to cry more.. **

Sango: ' well. Anna listen to me please we will get miroku some way.'

Yoh:' i am sorry.. but hao killed that guy'

Sango: ' whoa.. but who is hao?'

Yoh: ' well. I dont explain everything. But he is my twin brother'

**Sango was getting up.. and want to walks towards the door when she something behind the couch. She walks to the thing what is behind and grab the guy by his ear**. ' Miroku? What are you doing here?' asked sango

Miroku: ' well umm. I was looking for you, and well then i came her'

Sango: ' your lies dont have effeact on me.. i have everything heard from anna-chan and yoh-kun.

Yoh: ' help me.. i thought you where dead'

Anna: ' you dont now it..' **said anna against miroku.**

**She came more towards miroku and on miroko's face he saw like he was very scared on from anna who was on 1 min came closer when Anna was before him. She gave something to miroku that will be very painfull. Anna had gave him her famous right had slap.**

Anna: ' and if you ever try to do this to me.. you got serusli problems with me'

Yoh: ' and stay ever off from my fiancee'

Sango: ' and you.. you will come with me'

Miroku: ' yeah… sango, i will'

Miromu walked silently after his fiancee sango on. She turnes the door open.. and let Miroku go first then she go after her. When 5 min later.

**Yoh and anna heard two yels and runed outside to saw hao standing on his sof, **

Yoh: ' why did you killed them'

Hao: ' i only killed Miroku look'

Yoh looked at the body from Miroku and then he saw Sango crying by his body.. but then he saw anna walking towards hao. And she give him her famous right slap. But hao got that.

Hao: ' Anna, you now that he had must pay for it'

Anna: ' but not this way!'

And then anna slammed with her other hand the famous left slap. 

Anna' heyy Sango dont worry it will be alright'

Sango: ' i dont crying for miroku?'

Yoh and hao, anna: ' you didnt'

Theyy all stood with a wide open mounth looking at Miroku then at Sango who sit on the side of him.

Sango: ' you must kown that.. i am happy that that guy. Umm. Hao killed him, but'

Hao: ' well oke thanks'

Sango: ' but i had wanted to kill him by himself, what did you thought, lying wiht anna on the couch'

Yoh: ' oke.. now umm. Wel oke'

Yoh couldnt say anything, and goes inside aswell as anna, sango had said good bye and hao had burst in flames.

Yoh: ' anna, someway i am happy we are toghter'

Anna: ' what do you mean someway! '

Anna: ' yoh.. you said that if you had a other fiance, you will be happier!'

Yoh: ' afcourse not.. i.i.i umm, '

Anna: ' ready for some rounds around the garden, starts now'

Yoh: ' But anna…'

Soo. Must yoh runed 50 rounds around the garden. And miroku.. well you can say gone. Hao was with his comerades and sitting by his fire he created.. and sango, well she didnt miss Miroku and sits at home reading

**The end…**

**Kenarina asakura: hi. Hope you like the end, hahah. Please read and nice review bye. Read my other stories.. to, please.. more info at my profile**


End file.
